


Rivalry

by Multifiiction



Category: John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves Movies
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Torture, soft, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: In your eyes, John Wick was your greatest rival. You constantly wanted to prove that you were just as good as he was if not better.
Relationships: John Wick & Reader, John Wick & You, John Wick / Reader, John Wick x reader - Relationship, John Wick&Reader, John Wick/Original Female Character(s), John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rivalry

You and John stared your career around the same time. His natural talent and skills shined even at an early staged. And even if you tried your best to get noticed as well, John always outshined you.  
And that bothered you, you were just as skilled and talented as John was. Although many people noticed that and hired you, you still felt left behind.   
This is how your rivalry with John started. While John behaved like nothing was going on, you showed your full potential through your work. You handled jobs with efficiency and perfection. And so did John.  
In the first few years, you were annoyed at John and how everyone admired him, you didn’t want to notice his talent. You were jealous of his fame.  
However, when you got a job that was even hard for you, John was the first person to help you out. That week was very hard for you, you got a job to kill a rival of your client, what seemed to be a routine job, turned into with you getting kidnapped and locked into a dark room, with little food and water with constant torture for a week. John Wick was the man that got you out of the basement. And at that point, you were so tortured and tired that you grabbed onto him like he was life itself at that moment. As he got you out of the building and back into your Continental room, you didn’t feel like the fearless woman you were. Suddenly you realized that there must be more to life than killing others, sure the thrill of it was amazing, but you felt like you had enough. You felt weak. John must have been taken multiple times and yet, he never quit, but you weren’t John.   
That event was truly what made you move on, as you sat in the tub, water running down on you.   
You stayed with John for the rest of the evening, he was too much of a gentleman so he slept on the nearby couch while you took the bed. But you couldn’t sleep. Images ran in your head, you heard John snore a little, you envied him for he could sleep. You laid there, looking at the ceiling contemplating life. You have been kidnapped, held hostage and even tortured before, but just something about this situation seemed to break you. Maybe this situation was different because you couldn’t find a way out, you felt trapped, defeated.   
“John?” you whispered and he woke up. “Please, could you sleep next to me? I don’t feel safe.”   
“Of course.” he moved to lay next to you. He stayed silent as if he was waiting for you to speak what was on your mind, and you did.  
“I feel pathetic. I used to be so good, but this job, I feel like it broke me. I want out.”  
“You are not pathetic, Y/N. I would be very concerned about your mental health if you didn’t want to leave after what happened to you.”  
“You don’t understand, John. I was so good at this, and now, after one time when I had to get help, I feel like a failure, like all the training that I had done, was for nothing.”  
“I get it. I really do. Then what would you want to do?” he saw you shivering.  
“I-I’m not sure.” you knew he was just trying to distract your thoughts, but you went along with it. “Have you ever thought about getting married? Finding someone you love and spend the rest of your life with them? Might sound silly, but when I was in that basement, all I could think about is how no one would notice if I died. No one would care, because I have no one.”  
“I’d care.” you turned your head to look at John he was on his side with his head on the pillow, eyes locked with yours.  
“Would you?”  
“Of course. You are a talented, beautiful woman.”   
“You think so?” you turned to move to your side and face John. He gave a slight nod and you noticed him staring at your lips. If you were honest his were just so inviting, you couldn’t resist. And as he was you not rejecting him, he moved in for a kiss.  
The rest of the evening was rather blurry to you. But you still remember the pleasure and the way your body melted with John’s. You remember scratching his back with your nails and the moans that left his mouth. You remember the way he traced his fingers gently on your body, shooting you. And you remember falling asleep while listening to his heartbeat.   
***  
Years passed.  
You gave up your career to begin a new one. One that you enjoyed doing more than the previous one. One that was more rewarding but exhausting at the same time.   
You became a wife and a mother.  
After knowing John for so long, and after that night, you two were in a relationship, committed to each other. And not only a year later, you became his wife.  
John gave up his career as well the day you told him about your pregnancy. The baby girl became your everything. Then when she was three, your son was born.  
You had the perfect family, with a loving husband and beautiful children.  
The week you spent in that basement felt distant and you barely remembered. Unfortunately, every once in a while, memories would come back during your dreams to haunt you. But you were okay with that, because every time you woke up, shaking and scared, John was there to calm you down.


End file.
